


So, Kazansky Tailed Mitchell For Months And He Didn’t Even Act On It. Bullshit.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Advice, Boys In Love, But he knows his stuff, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Gay Sex, Ice gets victimised, Insults, Kinks, M/M, Poor Hollywood, Sex acts, Storytelling, argueing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Hollywood is struggling to ask Wolfman out and for some reason, thought asking how Iceman and Maverick got together seemed a good idea. How could he be more wrong?Prompted by an anonymous tumblr ask.





	So, Kazansky Tailed Mitchell For Months And He Didn’t Even Act On It. Bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt wanted Hollywood asking for help from the guys as he’s too nervous to confess his love for Wolfman. He goes to Icemav, and they argue over who asked out who and kissed who first.

“So, how am I meant to go about this?”

“About what, Wood?”

“Fuck you Mav, you know exactly”

“Oh, _oh_..” Both Hollywood and Iceman looked at him like he was slow. “I know.. I do know.”

Hollywood and Iceman shared a knowing roll of eyes, they both were laughing as Maverick sputtered something neither listened too.

“How did you guys.. uh,”

“How did we, what, Wood?” Iceman asked; as he clasped a hand around Hollywood’s suddenly sweaty palms.

“Who.. who asked out who.”

“Tom.” Maverick belted.

Iceman looked like he had been hit by an F-14.

“What.. no, you idiot. I liked you first, I never suggested that we went out on a date.”

“Bullshit me, Kazansky. You totally asked me out first. The look in your eyes alone..”

Maverick trailed off into a laugh that was infectious. Hollywood joined in at the irritated look of Iceman.

“Yeah, Tom. Your eyes really do give you up. You’re like a sitting duck on the radar, man.”

“Fuck you, Wood.”

“No, no. It’s fuck you _Maverick_. I wouldn’t enjoy that form of company, Kazansky.” Hollywood was laughing and Maverick heaved out a chuckle.

“Mitchell, you stay out of this.”

“But I didn’t, Ice. Chill the fuck out.” He was still laughing.

“So Kazansky tailed Mitchell throughout the entirety of TOPGUN, we all know that, don’t even try to fight me Ice, I’ll melt you. Then the pure hunger in his eyes lead Mitchell to believe he’d been asked out on a date… hilarious.”

Maverick was laughing so hard that there were tears forming. Iceman slapped him at the back of the head.

“Christ, Ice.” He muttered, rubbing where he had just been hit.

“So, since I don’t have Kazansky’s crazy powers to stare Wolfe down and eye-fuck, no, eye- _make love_.. how the hell am I—“

“—Just ask him to get a drink. There, simple.” Iceman had fished out his golden pen.

Hollywood and Maverick shared a knowing look, the Iceman still felt cornered. Hollywood rolled his eyes as the pen began to twirl.

“Not really very original is it, Kazansky?” Maverick smirked.

“Of course not Mitchell, but I doubt Hollywood is the type to just sing and assault Wolfman in the bar.”

Maverick’s eyes widened, Hollywood snapped his head to Iceman.

“Excuse me, Lieutenant Kazansky?” Maverick’s tone was warning, Hollywood could see the missile being aimed in his head.

Hollywood made the executive decision to stay quiet, to let the lovers have their tiff. He smirked to himself.

“You heard me, Mitchell. You-“

“-are still pissed that I didn’t corner you in the bar and sing to you? God Ice, your anal.”

Hollywood sniggered. A blush was forming on Iceman’s face, probably at the way Maverick stretched out the word: Anal.

“And why don’t you explain to Wood how you did ask me?”

“I never did and you know it, shithead. You kissed me first. Out on the carrier. You tailed me, saw me throw.. dogtags.. and, fuck, you cornered me and kissed me. In the sunset.”

Iceman coughed something out into his hand. Both Hollywood and Maverick shared a look. Hollywood raised his eyebrows.

“So.. let’s start again. Kazansky had been eye- making love to Mitchell for months, he’d lean in, lick his lips and his eyes would darken. And some crazy how, Mitchell never acted on it. Strange. Always thought _you_ were the one who didn’t think.”

Iceman chuckled. Maverick pursed his lips.

“He was busy getting off with you know who.. thinking he was straight and all.”

“Ah, how could we forget.” Iceman did laugh at that remark.

“We choose too forget, Wood.” Maverick butted in, tone not entirely nice.

At that Iceman flinched. His pen stalled across his fingers, only for a moment, then it began its heated dance across his knuckles.

“I still don’t think I’ve gotten the answer to my question.”

“Which was?”

“For the love of- Maverick. How in holy hell am I meant to ask him out, c’mon man.”

“Yeah, come on Maverick.”

“Ice.. shut it.”

Iceman laughed.

“I think the moral of this is to not do what he did” he swung his gaze to Maverick, “and you want something more.. creative?” Iceman asked, licking his lips.

“Just pounce on him in the locker room. Sure he’d take it.”

Hollywood blushed at Maverick’s suggestion. He couldn’t lie to himself; it was a very intriguing idea.

“Or, you could simply just _tell_ him how you feel. I’m sure he’d love to hear it, Wood.” Iceman’s tone was alarmingly warm.

“Bullshit Kazansky. You couldn’t tell me for months what you felt for me because-“

“-our fucking career’s are at stake? My reputation is on the line? You couldn’t cut the last heterosexual tie? What, Mitchell. Which one is it.”

Maverick glared and Iceman, grinned. His grin was huge, like one of a predator who had sniffed out his prey. Hollywood snorted, to chill the heated moment.

“All three, Tom. We all know there were plenty of reasons why you didn’t tell him sooner.”

“And what are those reasons, Neven?”

“Hey, hey Kazansky. You’re pissed at your boyfriend here, not me.”

“My.. my..” He trailed off, and cursed.

Neither Hollywood or Maverick, for that matter, had missed the slight turn up of the corner of his lips. Maverick smiled.

“_Boyfriend_.” He continued. “Shit, that’s still a crazy thought.”

“We can all grow up and say ‘_partner‘_ if you’d like, Ice.” Hollywood was smirking as he’d said it.

Iceman just nodded. He was blushing and if Hollywood looked hard enough, he could see the ice begin to melt.

“How about, Rick, the four of us meet up one night. Play cards or something. You’ve got a table and we’ll bring some drinks. Then, we will both be there to force you to admit what you’re feeling.” Iceman’s tone was light but he still had a stern look on his face.

Hollywood considered. He swung his head around to Maverick who nodded, “sure, Wood. We’ll play a couple hands, let the drinks roll and before you know it, the two of you will be moaning each other’s name well into the night…”

“Maverick!” They both said, surprised.

“Oh, c’mon Kazansky. Don’t act like that’s never happened.”

“You wanting a spanking, Mitchell?”

Both Maverick and Hollywood’s eyes widened. They turned to Iceman, at the self righteous look they both knew so well. Holy shit he was dead serious.

“Holy shit, Ice, your dead serious… and yes.”

Hollywood just looked to them. Their heated glances. The way Iceman ran his hazel eyes all over Maverick without mercy. His lips had parted and he licked them. Maverick just stared and stared him down, a cunning look in his heavy lidded green eyes.

Hollywood just slowly backed away.

“What’d ya say, Ice. Just wanna drop right down on the tile and go for it?”

“Oh, gimme a break.” Hollywood was halfway to the door. “Mav, condoms.” He pointed to Iceman, “left breast pocket. A tube of lube, in his locker, ten o’clock.”

“How in the hell?” Iceman was blushing again.

“You’re not always as suave as you think, Kazansky.” Hollywood cocked his head. “You too have fun now. Oh and, I’ll just talk to Wolfe. Thanks for nothing, you assholes.”

“You’re very unwelcome.” Maverick said as Iceman gave him a feral look.

Maverick was crawling over to him and Iceman, lay himself down on the floor. “Wood, give us half hour or so. I’ll talk to you properly.”

“Just you?”

“Yeah, just me.”

Hollywood smirked, “thanks Tom. And Maverick..”

Maverick looked up from opening Iceman’s belt.

“Suck a nipple when you enter a finger, drives him wild.”

“Rick!” Iceman belted.

Maverick looked stunned, he turned to Iceman with a teasing look.

“He talks a lot when he’s drunk, Iceman, that and he usually likes to take two fingers at once. Enjoy, Maverick!”

Hollywood gave them both a playful little salute as he strutted out of the locker room.

Iceman just sat there, eyes wide, trying to form a retort. He was blushing again and Maverick, just pushed him back to the floor. His lips hovered above Iceman’s exposed neck as he trailed a sweetly torturous hand down his stomach and abdomen.

Maverick swallowed Iceman’s groans.


End file.
